1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical apparatus and more particularly, to decontamination devices for electrical apparatus. The disclosed concept also pertains to methods for removing contaminants from electrical apparatus.
2. Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus or electrical meters used in power distribution systems, are often mounted on or within an electrical enclosure (e.g., without limitation, a panelboard; a load center; a meter breaker panel) either individually or in combination with other electrical meters or switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
The electrical enclosure is typically coupled to and supported by a structure such as, for example, a wall of a building, and includes a number of electrical bus members. Residential load centers, for example, include a number of electrical bus members having a plurality of bus stabs extending outwardly therefrom. Typically, a plurality of circuit breakers or other suitable electrical apparatus are mechanically coupled and electrically connected to the bus stabs and, in turn, to the electrical bus members within the electrical enclosure.
It is advantageous to have a clean electrical connection between the electrical apparatus and the bus stabs. Contaminants such as oxidation, and paint and dry wall dust from the building, often adhere to the bus stabs. During use, such contaminants can cause the bus stabs to overheat and burn.
There is room for improvement in decontamination devices and methods for removing contaminants from electrical apparatus.